


Cell's Mission

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mind Manipulation, Size Stealing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gero had modified 17, but he knew the boy could become problematic if left on his own so when he made Cell he gave him an extra little mission.





	Cell's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Cell’s Mission

Gero had modified 17, but he knew the boy could become problematic if left on his own so when he made Cell he gave him an extra little mission.

-x-

Cell had just finished dealing with Piccolo and he was having a hard time with 16. Using a sneak attack he damaged the red head android and went after 17. “You know what 17, Gero gave me another mission just in case. I think I’ll follow it and leave you to your fate the fate Gero planned for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

RIIIIIIPPPPPPPP

Cell ripped off 17’s clothes, his body was smooth and hairless, tight arm and leg muscles, firm pecs and perky nipples, well developed abs. Now his crotch was clean shaven and he had pretty big balls but man 17 was hung even soft his dick reached 11 inches his full arousal topping at 12 ½ inches.

17 was quickly pinned to the ground, Cell holding his arms and legs down. “What are you doing get off me?!” he struggled but couldn’t escape. Cell’s tail slithered down between 17’s legs, the tip of his stinger pressed against the boy’s ass.

The needle like tip slipped in and 17 cried out in pain. “Did that hurt sorry you won’t feel pain for long.” Something came from Cell’s body it was pumped through his tail and shot into 17’s body.

“Ahh what are you doing to me? Ahh!” he cried out as pleasure began assaulting his senses.

“Feels good right? Just relax as the serum does it’s work.”

17 blushed as he slowly began to grow hard. “It starts as a simple aphrodisiac but soon it becomes so much more.”

The male android writhed as his insides grew hotter and hotter. “It heats you up from the inside out, soon you’ll love the feeling.” 

17 began to drool and his cock began to ooze pre, Cell continued to pump the serum inside his ass. “You’ll never forget this feeling for the rest of your life, you won’t even be able to cum without your hole played with.”

He moaned, his expression turning to one of lust, his cheeks were red, his cock was painfully erect oozing more and more pre over his abs, his drool was dripping down onto his pecs. “You can clean it out but it’s already too late for the rest of your life you’ll have an itch that needs scratched. You’ll beg for dick anyone willing to fuck your hole, to ease that never ending ache inside you only semen will put out the heat inside.”

17 arched his back and moaned. “More!” Cell ignored him and pulled out his stinger. “No put it back fuck me fuck me!” he moaned.

“Sorry but my mission isn’t over yet,” his stinger opened up and it latched onto 17’s penis. A loud sucking could be heard and 17 moaned.

“What’s happening my dick what are you doing!” he moaned and wiggled his hips. Some of the serum leaked out but like Cell said it was too late. To his horror a dick began growing from Cell’s crotch first a one incher, then it grew to two, and then three.

The creature’s penis continued to grow to 10 inches before stopping. “Ahh just perfect!” he caressed his new flesh with a grin and released 17’s penis. The male gasped at the sight of his cock.

His once 12 inch monster had dwindled to 2 inches. It all became clear now Cell had took his cock from him, but 17 no longer cared. His insides were twitching like mad, he could feel that itch Cell was talking about and seeing that huge manhood he thought it could scratch him nicely.

“Ahh please your cock fuck me with your cock.” 17 moaned.

Cell laughed. “Mission complete!” he cried out and hopped off the android.

17’s tiny cock twitched. He reached down with one hand and used his fingers to pump his pecker. His other hand went lower to play with his ass. “Please it hurts I want to cum!”

“I bet you do, I’ll fuck you but first you have to swear you’ll become one with me.”

“Yes I’ll do it, I’ll merge with you just please fuck me.” He rolled over onto his knees, sticking his perfect booty up in the air. His fingers were going to town at his tight hole, while he tugged on his cock.

He was about to fuck him when Goku appeared through instant transmission. He kicked Cell away, and collected Piccolo, he grabbed 17 and the other androids and in a flash he was gone. “What the Hell!!!!” Cell screamed.

-x- On Kami’s Lookout-x-

17 was clinging to Goku desperately. “Please I need cock, I need someone to fuck me or I’ll go crazy.” Goku cupped his cheek.

“I know I got you.” 17 leaned into the gentle touch. He took the android into one of the spare rooms and placed him on the bed. Goku took off his clothes and revealed his monster saiyan cock. His huge penis was at least 14 inches in length.

17’s eyes widened and he spread his legs wide. Goku positioned himself and pushed in, the android was so high on pleasure he felt no pain in fact the feeling of Goku’s huge rod stretching him wide felt amazing. Once Goku was fully seated inside 17 came hard, he shot long sticky ropes of semen.

He wrapped his legs around the saiyan and Goku pounded away at his ass. 17’s moans filled the lookout, the friction his massive member made had tears of joy flowing down his cheeks.

17 came a few times painting their bodies in white, he lost count how many times he’d cum, but he wasn’t focused on himself. He was focused on the powerful cock plundering his hole. No matter how much he tightened Goku fucked him in a slow powerful pace but soon he wanted to feel him cum, to feel his semen pour into his ass.

Goku gave him what he wanted, giving one hard thrust he hit his sweet spot and came hard. Spurt after spurt after spurt of cum shot from his cock pumping more and more semen into his body. 17 arched his back in bliss blowing his load one last time.

His insides were drenched with semen and Goku pulled his still hard cock out of his hole. “That should hold you over for now, but I’ll fuck you as much as you want.” 17 smiled and passed out happily covered and filled with cum.

Cell wasn’t allowed to achieve perfect form, he was killed and blown to dust. 16 got reprogrammed and became Gohan’s lover, while 18 hooked up with Krillin. As for 17 Goku kept his word and the two were lovers from that day on, no one understood what Goku was thinking but no one questioned it either.

17 became a Z fighter and even got to sleep with the others. Yamcha and Tien were always looking to relieve stress and were happy to stuff their 7 inch (Yamcha’s) and 8 inch (Tien’s) cocks into Lapis’ wanting hole. Even Vegeta got a turn and though he was longer than Goku at 16 inches he just didn’t have Goku’s girth so the taller saiyan was still his favorite.

Gero wanted to leave 17 small and craving dick for the rest of his life, to humiliate the proud male who thought he was better than him, the mission was a success but he didn’t get the results he wanted. 17 lived a long and happy life with Gero’s enemy of all people.  
End


End file.
